When a wireless base station loses connection to a power source, such as, a power over Ethernet (POE) switch or an outlet, the base station typically loses power and shuts down. The lost connection can be caused by a damaged or unplugged cable from the base station to the power source. The base station essentially is now invisible to the network, and the network administrator typically has difficulties locating the base station to fix the device.